The present invention relates to a housing assembly for holding electrical components and more particularly to such a housing assembly that is particularly adapted to carrying a sensor for a detection system that detects leaks of chemical substances such as oil. Typical of such system are the ones described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,033 "Fluid Detection System" issued Apr. 29, 1986 to Raymond Andrejarich and 4,644,354 "Fluid Detector" issued Feb. 17, 1986 to R. E. Kidd. In such systems care must be taken that the electrical components of the sensing system be protected from a hostile environment. Usually the electrical components are carried in a housing having means to permit lead wires or cables from the system's controller and from the systems probe to be connected to the electrical components. The housing also has means to provide access to pipes or other conduits providing entry to areas where desired detection takes place.
Among the problems associated with such arrangements are that of maintaining leak tight seals at openings in the housing, use of materials that resist a hostile environment, providing visible access to the electrical components, and providing ease of connecting the housing to different sizes of conduits.